


cherry.

by thotiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Implied Mpreg, Innocent Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong as the Big Bad Wolf, M/M, Park Seonghwa as Little Red Riding Hood, Red Riding Hood Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny
Summary: “Well, aren’t you a pretty little thing,” the wolf hums, his long tail encircling Seonghwa’s slim waist.“W-who are you?” he asks, letting the wolf pull him closer.The wolf lets out a small smirk. “Well, I’m the big bad wolf, little red.”Or, Seonghwa goes to visit his ill grandmother but encounters big bad wolf Hongjoong on his way.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	cherry.

“I’m back!” the brown-haired male calls out, closing the door behind him, holding the weaved basket full of berries and nuts in his hands.

“Thank gosh,” his mother’s voice comes from the kitchen, walking toward him, and wiping her hands on her apron. “Why’d you take so long, honey?”

Seonghwa smiles sheepishly, letting his mother get the basket from him. “I may or may not have lost my way to the cabin.”

His mom shakes his head with a playful smile hanging on her lips. “Try not to get lost next time, honey. Now come help me wash the berries.”

Seonghwa nods before he follows behind his mother. The two live alone in a cabin that is in the middle of the woods. Seonghwa’s parents actually moved here when his mother was three months pregnant with him, but his father died when his wife was four months along. He had gone hunting one day and was attacked by a wolf, who killed him mercilessly. Ever since then, Seonghwa isn’t allowed to go that deep in the woods, and he’s been scared of wolves. Even though his mother never told him anything about his father, Seonghwa’s always been scared of wolves. Luckily, he never had to encounter one.

“Why did you make me get berries?” he asks, as he washes his hands.

“Your grandmother is ill, honey,” his mother replies, making him frown. “So I decided to make her a berry pie to make her feel better. She loves these, anyway. Speaking of which, do you think you can take the pie and other goodies to her later?”

Seonghwa nods. “Okay.”

His mother smiles and kisses his forehead in thanks. The two continue to work, Seonghwa’s mother placing the pie in the oven, so it can bake. She starts preparing the basket, putting pieces of bread, cheeses, fresh strawberries, and, making sure Seonghwa isn’t looking, she puts a bottle of wine in the basket.

“Mm, the pie is smelling good,” Seonghwa notes, and his mother nods in agreement, grabbing the mittens. She pulls one on her hand and opens the oven, the scent of the pie whiffing out. She places it down on the counter, taking the mitten off. Seonghwa stares in disbelief at all the food in the basket once he sees it. “This is all for grandmother?”

“Yes,” his mother answers, wrapping the pie up, and putting it in the basket. “Why?”

“It’s not fair,” Seonghwa pouts. “She gets more food than I do in a week.”

His mother immediately feels guilty, and she pulls her son close, engulfing him in a hug. “I’m sorry, honey, but you know money is difficult right now. I promise we’ll get loads of food next week, okay?” Seonghwa nods, and he pulls away. His mother smiles, brushing his brown bangs out of his eyes. “Let the pie cool down a bit, and you’ll take the basket to grandma, okay?”

Again, Seonghwa nods, and his mother smiles. They continue cleaning around the cabin, before the timer rings, Seonghwa’s mother turning it off. “Honey, you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Seonghwa responds, walking inside the kitchen. His mother smiles at him, handing the basket to him.

“It’s a bit chilly outside,” she notices, looking out the window. “Honey, why don’t you go put on the red cape grandma gave you, hmm? I’m sure she’ll love seeing you in it.”

Seonghwa nods, and he goes to grab his cape from his room. His grandmother had actually given it to him as his eighth birthday gift, and he still has it. Surprisingly, he never grew out of it, and the cape still fits him perfectly. He grabs the cape from the hanger that is behind his door, and he clips it around his neck, pulling up the hood. He grabs the basket again, and walks out of his room, heading toward the kitchen to say goodbye to his mother.

“Bye, mother,” he says, as he arrives at the kitchen.

“Bye, honey.” His mother kisses his forehead. “Be safe, okay? And don’t go the short way.”

Seonghwa nods, smiling at his mother one last time, before he leaves, closing the front door of the cabin behind him. Ever since he was little, his mother never lets him go through the short way. Seonghwa would visit his grandmother at times, or just take a stroll in the woods, but he's never allowed to go the MM direction. He never knew why, but when he was younger, his mother would tell him stories of how creepy wolves would creep on you, and attack you if you ever went through the MM direction. As a little kid, he was scared, but now, as a seventeen-year-old, he is sort of curious to see what it is.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Seonghwa continues walking, swinging the basket carefully, so he wouldn’t drop anything. His mother had put a blanket around the food, so no critters would see that food was inside the basket, and probably so nothing would fall out. Seonghwa whistles a small tune, as he reaches the GG direction. Next to it is the MM direction. If you compare both, they look the same, but there is more wildlife in the GG direction.

Seonghwa walks in the GG direction, a.k.a. the ‘safe’ passageway. He knows the passageway from the back of his hand, especially since he started walking through here ever since he was one, but he never remembers seeing a big yellow sign in front of him saying: _Bears spotted. Keep out!_

Seonghwa’s eyebrows furrow. He never remembers seeing bears. Hell, he isn’t even sure there _are_ bears in this area. He’s never heard of one. But, before he can ignore the sign, and continue walking that way, he hears a low growl coming from behind him, and he turns around slowly, his skin becoming pale, seeing a jaguar looking back at him. Seonghwa freezes, not sure how to react. He never remembers seeing or hearing a jaguar in the forest before—his childhood forest is pretty friendly. But then he remembers a few days ago, around three people came, letting new animals into this forest. And that’s when the bear sign makes sense.

“N-nice kitty,” Seonghwa lets out, starting to back away.

The jaguar, offended that it is called a kitty, pounces on Seonghwa. The brunette closes his eyes, expecting the jaguar to tear him to pieces, but instead, he hears a yelp that certainly isn’t his own.

(or is it?)

Opening his eyes, Seonghwa sees that the jaguar is on its side about five feet away from him, not moving. Seonghwa’s eyes widen. He’s never seen a dead animal before. Now, he feels tears well up in his eyes, his hand slowly coming to cover his mouth. “N-no...” he whimpers. Sure, he was scared of the jaguar, but he didn’t want it to _die_. He lets out a sob and falls to his knees.

“Seonghwa?” a familiar voice comes, and the brown-haired male looks up, seeing a familiar pink-haired male staring at him in surprise.

“J-Jin-hyung?” Seonghwa stutters, his waterworks coming to a stop.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Jin consoles, going over toward Seonghwa. He brings the younger into a hug, rubbing his back. “I’m sorry. I forgot you didn’t like seeing that.”

“I-it’s fine,” Seonghwa assures, even though he isn’t. “T-thanks for saving me.”

Jin nods, pulling away. He then seems to notice the basket. “Heading over toward your grandmother’s?”

Seonghwa nods this time, sniffling, grabbing the basket, and getting up. “Y-yeah. Sh-she’s ill, so I’m taking these to her.”

Jin nods again. “Well, you can’t go this way. You’re gonna have to go the MM direction.”

Seonghwa bites his bottom lip. “I can’t. My mother doesn’t let me go that way.”

“I’m sorry, Seonghwa, but that’s only the passageway available.” Jin shrugs. “It’s either you go through that passageway, or you go home.”

Seonghwa frowns. He doesn’t want to go home. He wants to see his grandmother again and give the goodies to her, especially since she's ill. He looks up at Jin. “I-I’ll just go that way, then.”

The pinkette nods, and he smiles at Seonghwa, before walking away. Seonghwa lets out a shaky sigh, staring at the passageway. It seems to glare back at him, and he lets out a small whimper. _Remember, this is for grandma._ Taking a deep breath, Seonghwa starts walking, carefully looking around his surroundings.

As he continues to walk, Seonghwa realizes the MM direction isn’t at all that bad. It's just as beautiful as the GG direction: it has beautiful flowers, humongous trees, birds chirping, bunnies hopping about, and butterflies flapping their wings up in the sky. Seonghwa feels calmer, wondering why his mother always forbid him to go here.

But not long after, Seonghwa feels a chill creep up his spine. He wraps the sides of his cape around himself tighter, goosebumps rising on his skin. The sun that was just shining a few seconds ago disappears, the sky turning dark. He speeds up his pace, letting out a small whimper.

But it isn’t long before Seonghwa hears a hiss coming from behind him, and he almost starts sobbing.

Except, he doesn’t, since the hiss sounded human.

Turning around, he sees a raven-haired male sitting down on the roots of a tree, clutching his thigh, his face contorted in pain. Seonghwa frowns at the sight, and he walks over toward him.

“E-excuse me?” he says softly to not alert the male. “A-are you okay?”

The ravenette looks up, about to say something, but his mouth stays open, gaping at Seonghwa. _Wow, he’s so beautiful. And damn, his body... It’s so cute and petite. I wonder what would happen, if I grab his waist, and bend him over- Hoseok, focus._ “I-I’m fine,” he finally lets out. “I just tripped, and one of the branches scratched my thigh.”

“C-can I see?” Seonghwa asks.

Hoseok nods, and he lets Seonghwa see his thigh. Seonghwa frowns at the sight. The thigh part on Hoseok’s jeans is soaked in blood, the fabric ripped, and there is at least an inch long gash on his thigh. Seonghwa quickly rummages his basket, certain he had put a medical kit in there. He takes it out and kneels in front of Hoseok. The ravenette doesn’t expect this, and dirty thoughts fill his mind, but he pushes them to the back of his head.

“W-what are you doing?” he says.

“I-I’m going to fix up your thigh,” Seonghwa explains. “C-can I?”

Hoseok nods and Seonghwa gives him a small smile. He starts treating Hoseok’s injury, before wrapping his whole thigh in a bandage, tying it around his back thigh, trying so hard not to blush.

“A-all done,” Seonghwa announces, putting the medical kit away.

Hoseok looks down at his thigh, thankful that it stops hurting as much. He looks back at Seonghwa. “Thank you. How can I repay you?”

“Oh, no need for that,” he assures, getting up, pulling his hood up again. “You were injured, so you don’t need to repay me.”

Hoseok is a bit doubtful, but he nods. “Can I at least learn your name?”

“Seonghwa,” he says, smiling.

“What a beautiful name,” Hoseok compliments, and he loves the way Seonghwa’s face blushed. “Mine’s Hoseok.”

Seonghwa nods. “Nice to meet you, Hoseok. Well, if you excuse me, I need to get going.”

“Where are you going?” he asks, not wanting the beautiful human to go away.

“I-I’m going to visit my grandmother,” Seonghwa explains. “She’s ill.”

Hoseok nods. “Can we meet up later?”

“Sure.” Seonghwa nods, smiling, not knowing what Hoseok is thinking about.

The ravenette smiles, waving bye to Seonghwa. The brunette just smiles back at him, before starting to walk away, nearing his grandmother’s house. Not even a minute later, he sees his grandmother’s small cottage. He smiles and knocks on the door, hearing a weak ‘come in.’

Seonghwa pushes the door opened, walking inside, and closing the door behind him. “Grandmother! It’s me, Seonghwa!”

“I’m in my room, dear!” she calls back, and Seonghwa nods to himself, walking over toward the room. Once he arrives, he sees his grandmother laying down on her bed, her face a bit pale. Seonghwa frowns at the sight, but smiles at his grandmother, nearing her.

“Hi,” he greets, kissing her cheek. He lifts the basket, as he pulls away. “Mom and I made you some treats.”

“Aw, that’s nice,” his grandmother says. “Thank you, dear. Say thank you to your mom for me.”

Seonghwa nods. “Grandmother, why are you sick?”

“I probably came down with a cold or something,” she assures. Seonghwa’s eyebrows furrow and he presses his palm against his grandmother’s forehead. It is a bit warm, but not too feverish.

“I’ll make you some chicken noodle soup, then,” he offers, and his grandmother nods.

Seonghwa leaves the room, heading toward the kitchen. He heads toward the sink, turning it on. He starts washing his hands and looks out the window that is above the sink. But what he sees makes his heart sink. There he sees a dark gray—almost black—wolf, its piercing yellow eyes staring back at Seonghwa. The brunette’s eyes widen, and he takes a step back, stumbling into the table behind him. He and the wolf hold eye contact, before the wolf disappears, making Seonghwa let out a sigh of relief.

Shaking his head, he continues to wash his hands. He takes out the ingredients to make the soup, and once he is done, he grabs a spoon, and carefully carries the bowl toward his grandmother’s room. But once he arrives, he sees that she's already asleep. Seonghwa shakes his head, and sets the bowl down, staring at his grandmother’s face.

“Grandmother?” he calls out, shaking her slightly. “The soup’s ready.”

His grandmother stirs, waking up. She smiles at him. “Thanks, dear. What did you and your mom make me?”

Seonghwa hands the bowl to his grandmother, before grabbing the basket, starting to take the things out. “We made you a berry pie, put pieces of bread, cheeses, fresh strawberries... Oh, what’s this?” He takes out the wine bottle, a confused look written on his face.

“It’s just juice, dear,” his grandmother lies. “Can you serve me some, please?”

Seonghwa nods, grabbing a cup. He serves the wine and hands it to his grandmother, who thanks him. As the minutes fly by, the two continue talking, until the clock strikes four in the evening. Seonghwa has to be by home by five, or else things would get scary in the forest. Speaking of which, that reminds Seonghwa of something.

“Grandmother?” he says, starting to pack everything up.

His grandmother hums in response. “Yes, dear?”

“Are there...wolves around here?” Seonghwa asks slowly, looking at his grandmother.

She wasn’t expecting this question, and she lets out a soft laugh. “Of course not, dear. Wolves don’t live around here. Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” Seonghwa smiles at her. “Goodbye, grandmother.”

“Bye, dear.”

Seonghwa kisses his grandmother’s cheek, before he leaves, closing the front door of her cottage behind him. The sun is starting to set down, so he needs to hurry. He starts walking, subconsciously walking fast, and forgetting all about Hoseok. That is until he hears footsteps behind him. Seonghwa speeds up his pace, trying to lose whoever is behind him, but the person is faster, catching up with him, and grabbing his waist to prevent him from escaping. Seonghwa is about to fight back, but that’s when he hears a familiar voice chuckle by his ear.

“Hi again, Seonghwa,” the voice greets, still not letting Seonghwa’s waist go.

“Hoseok!” he exclaims in relief. “Gosh, you almost gave me a heart attack. How's your leg?”

“It’s better,” Hoseok replies. “Thanks to you.”

Seonghwa feels his cheeks heat up, and he nods. “Y-yeah. No problem.”

“Where are you going?” Hoseok questions, as Seonghwa starts walking again.

“I’m heading back to my house,” he replies, giving Hoseok a small smile. “Do you have anywhere to go?”

Hoseok nods. “My house is close by.”

Seonghwa nods this time, and the two continue to walk in silence. It isn’t until that Seonghwa notices his cabin a few feet away that he stops walking.

“Well, I’ll see you later, Hoseok,” he says, looking at him. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Likewise, Seonghwa,” he returns, and he extends out his hand for Seonghwa to shake. The brunette does, and the two shake hands before Seonghwa starts walking again, not looking behind him. He hears footsteps walk away a few seconds later, so he assumes that Hoseok has left. Four minutes later, Seonghwa arrives at his cabin, opening the front door.

“Mother, I’m back!” he calls out, closing the door behind him, and pulling his hood down.

“Hi, honey,” his mother addresses with a soft smile, grabbing the basket from his hands. “Did your grandmother like the food?”

Seonghwa nods, unclipping his hood from his neck. “She almost ate it all.”

“That’s good.” His mother smiles. “Do you wanna go visit her again tomorrow?”

Seonghwa nods with an excited smile, and his mother chuckles, ruffling his hair.

\--

The next morning, Seonghwa has already taken a shower and is now helping his mother make a berry pie for his grandmother again. His mother prepares the basket, and when everything is ready, she hands him it.

“Remember, don’t go through the MM direction,” she orders, and Seonghwa gulps, nodding. He actually hasn’t told his mother that he went through that direction yesterday and is planning to do it again today, but his mom doesn’t need to know. He kisses her cheek, before leaving the cabin, closing the door behind him. He softly hums a tune, as he walks inside the MM direction, seeing the same yellow sign in the GG direction. As he walks in the direction, he finds it weird that he doesn’t see Hoseok again, but he just shrugs it off, continuing to walk. When he reaches his grandmother’s cabin, he talks with her again. They continue talking until the clock strikes four o’clock, and that’s when Seonghwa starts leaving.

“Dear...maybe you should stay,” his grandmother says, grabbing his arm softly.

“Why?” Seonghwa asks, putting the hood of his cape down.

“The full moon is up today,” his grandmother explains. “There’s more danger in the forest with the full moon.”

Seonghwa knows his grandmother is right, but he wants to go home. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his grandmother, but there is barely enough space for two. He smiles assuringly at her, putting his hood up again. “Grandmother, I’ll be fine. The moon isn’t even up yet.”

His grandmother seems a bit doubtful, but she nods, letting him go. He smiles at her one last time, before leaving the cottage, closing the door behind him. He softly swings the basket, as he walks, humming a soft tune. He thinks back to what his grandmother said and thinks she's crazy. It is barely four o’clock, and the moon goes up around seven. Shaking his head, Seonghwa continues to walk but freezes when he hears a low growl coming from behind him.

Turning around slowly, Seonghwa meets eyes with a black red-eyed wolf, around seven other wolves with him. A chill runs up Seonghwa’s spine, and now, he realizes his grandmother is right. He slowly takes a step back, trying not to alarm the wolves.

“N-nice doggies,” he says, raising his hands up in surrender.

The black wolf, offended that Seonghwa compared him to a small dog, lets out a louder growl, and throws himself at Seonghwa. The brunette lets out a pained yelp, as his head hits the ground pretty harshly, the wolf’s fangs on show, his red eyes glaring down at Seonghwa. The male just stares up at the wolf with fear in his eyes, letting out a scared whimper.

“P-please,” he begs, even though he is 99.9% sure the wolf won’t listen to him.

The wolf growls again, and Seonghwa closes his eyes, shivering in fear, tears now rolling down his face. He's about to be eaten. He's going to die the same way his father did. He didn’t even have the chance to properly say goodbye to his mother. He hears the wolf growl again, its breath coming closer, but Seonghwa doesn’t feel anything. Instead, he hears a low growl coming from another wolf, but he doesn’t dare open his eyes, too scared to do so. He hears the pack of wolves attack the other wolf, and whimpers and yells are heard, and, before he knows it, Seonghwa hears footsteps coming toward him. He slowly opens his eyes, tears still in them, and is surprised to see a handsome (but short) red-haired male staring back at him.

“You okay?” the redhead asks, kneeling in front of him.

Seonghwa slowly nods, still trying to digest everything. He grabs the hand of the male and pulls himself up. But, before he can thank his savior, the redhead is already gone. Seonghwa looks around, confused, but then just gives up, deciding to head home.

\--

When Seonghwa is taking a shower, scrubbing his apple-scented shampoo in his hair, he can’t help but think of the redhead, who rescued him earlier. The male is really handsome. He has red hair that looks really soft, brown soft eyes, clear skin that looks so soft, a sharp jaw, and pink soft lips. Seonghwa wishes he could’ve at least learned the name of his savior.

\--

The next day, Seonghwa visits his grandmother again. He's carrying the basket, softly swinging it, with his red cape on, the hood up on his head. He is in the MM direction again, and so far, he hasn’t seen the same wolves from yesterday, much to his relief. 

As he continues to walk, Seonghwa notices a familiar ravenette by a tree, and a smile grows on his face, heading over toward him.

“Hi, Hoseok!” Seonghwa greets, waving at him.

At his name, Hoseok turns around, a smirk coming onto his face, as he recognizes Seonghwa. “Hi, Seonghwa. How have you been?”

“I’ve been alright,” he replies, smiling. “You?”

“Same,” Hoseok says. “By the way, are you okay? I heard you were attacked by a wolf pack yesterday.”

A chill runs up Seonghwa’s spine, as he remembers it. “Y-yeah I am. Luckily someone saved me.”

Hoseok’s smile comes off his face. “Who?” 

Seonghwa shrugs. “I didn’t get to learn his name, but he had red hair.”

Hoseok seems to know who this red-haired person is, his fists clenching by his sides. “That little bitch. He’s going to regret it.”

“Do you know who it is?” Seonghwa asks, noticing Hoseok’s expression change.

“No,” he lies, smiling at him. “By the way, Seonghwa, this is one of my cousins, Park Jimin.”

Seonghwa looks next to Hoseok, seeing a handsome pink-haired male standing next to him. “H-hi. I’m Seonghwa.”

“I know,” Jimin replies, a smirk on his face, as he subtly checks Seonghwa out. “Hoseokie here told me.”

Seonghwa finds that a bit weird, but he nods. “Well, if you two excuse me, I need to leave.”

Hoseok and Jimin nod, waving at him. Seonghwa smiles at the two one last time before he walks away, but he can’t help but hear:

“You were right. He is hot.”

“I know, right? Can’t wait to get him under me. We’re just going to have to tell Hongjoong to back off.”

Seonghwa doesn’t know what Hoseok means by saying he can’t wait to get Seonghwa under him, but the brunette tries not to pay attention to it, continuing to walk toward his grandmother’s cabin.

\--

Turns out, there is going to be a full moon the whole week, and it is barely Monday. Seonghwa doesn’t dare tell his grandmother about what happened yesterday, knowing she'd force him to stay.

“Stay, dear,” she pleads once again. “It’s not safe out there.”

“I-I’ll be safe, grandmother,” Seonghwa assures, even though he isn’t that sure himself. “See you tomorrow.”

“Stay safe, dear,” his grandmother calls after him, and he nods, closing the door to her cottage behind him.

This time, Seonghwa doesn’t hum a tune or swing the basket softly. He's aware of his surroundings. He looks around subtly, being careful of them. Around two minutes later, he hears footsteps behind him, and turns around quickly, freezing at the sight of the same wolf from the other day.

The wolf is just staring at him, as if its piercing golden eyes are staring into his soul. Seonghwa is just standing there, not moving a muscle. The wolf takes a step closer to him, and Seonghwa lets out a whimper, tears welling up in his eyes. The wolf seems smug to his reaction, before it turns, and runs away.

Seonghwa lets out a sigh of relief, and turns back around, continuing to walk toward his cabin.

\--

The same cycle continues for the next three days. Seonghwa would always see the grey wolf, as he is heading toward his cabin, the wolf would taunt him, before leaving. Seonghwa is just relieved the wolf doesn’t do anything to him.

Seonghwa hasn’t seen Hoseok or Jimin, either. He figures they are busy, so he always shrugs it off when he doesn’t see them.

Seonghwa hasn’t seen the red-haired male that saved him the other day as well, either. He really wants to at least thank him for saving him, but unfortunately, he never crosses paths with the redhead again.

Now, it is Friday, and Seonghwa is going to visit his grandmother again. He has the same basket, swinging it in his arms softly, his hood being blown down by the wind. He hums a soft tune, as he walks, enjoying the natural life around him.

That is until he suddenly feels a hand slam itself down on his mouth, an arm wrapping itself around his waist. Seonghwa lets out a surprised yelp, trying to break free. 

“Resisting won’t get you anywhere, doll,” he hears a familiar voice whisper in his ear, and he immediately recognizes it: Jimin.

But Seonghwa doesn’t listen to him. He continues to struggle and even elbows the older’s side, but that only earns him a hiss, and his hair being pulled back harshly.

“Behave,” Jimin warns, holding a needle to his neck.

Seonghwa freezes, gulping nervously. “O-okay. J-just please don’t hurt me.”

Jimin chuckles lowly, lowering his head, and sniffing Seonghwa’s neck, letting out a pleased sigh. “You smell so good, I can’t wait to devour you.”

“W-what’s that?” he asks.

“Oh, you poor innocent thing,” Jimin says, instead of answering his question. “Don’t worry about it, doll. For now, just relax.”

Before Seonghwa can complain, Jimin digs the needle into his skin, and the next thing he knows, the world turns black.

\--

The next time Seonghwa is up, his neck feels sore. In fact, his whole body does. He feels a rough material around his wrists, and he realizes his arms are tied up above his head. He looks around his surroundings and realizes he is in a dark room. Fear creeps up in his body, and he tries to fight back his tears, wishing he had listened to his mom and gone through the GG direction.

“Ah, you’re awake,” a new voice notes, as they walk inside the room.

Seonghwa looks up, seeing a brown-haired male walk in. “W-who are you?”

The brunette chuckles lowly. “The name’s Jackson Wang.”

“W-what am I doing here?” Seonghwa asks.

Jackson lets out a small smirk, his index finger going underneath Seonghwa’s chin. “We’re going to sell you, pretty thing. You know how much money we’ll get off a pretty thing like you?”

Immediately, Seonghwa feels like crying. He's just a normal seventeen-year-old, who just wanted to visit his ill grandmother. Why does life have to betray him like this?

“P-please let me go,” he begs. “I-I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Jackson laughs. “I’m sure you won’t, sweetie. And it’ll help you if you stop whining. Hoseok doesn’t like whiny people.”

“H-Hoseok’s behind all of this?” Seonghwa’s eyes widen, and he feels so betrayed. He trusted Hoseok, but the ravenette backstabs him like this.

“Mhm.” Jackson nods. “And please try to keep your voice down. There are people trying to enjoy stuff here.” With that, he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Despite what Jackson said, Seonghwa begins bawling, tears rolling down his face. Why couldn’t he have listened to his mother? Why is he so stupid? _P-please, someone help me._

\--

Around an hour later, Seonghwa’s hands are still tied, but now he is in another room. It looks like a dressing room, but his clothes haven’t been changed. He still has his regular clothes on, much to his relief.

Seonghwa can hear cheering outside of the room, and he can definitely hear Hoseok selling people off, his laugh sounding wicked. Seonghwa clenches his jeans with his fists, really wanting to get out of here.

“You’re up next,” a worker tells him, opening the door. “You better behave.”

Seonghwa doesn’t say or do anything; he just stares at the floor. He hears the door close, and he finally lets his tears fall, a few sobs coming out of his mouth. But he stops when he hears the door open. He looks up, and his eyes widen, as he sees the familiar red-haired male he’s been dying to see.

“I-it’s you!” he gasps, and the redhead puts a finger to his lips, motioning him to be quiet. Seonghwa looks at him apologetically.

“I’m getting you out of here,” he says, grabbing his wrists. 

Seonghwa is about to ask how he is going to untie his hands when they don’t have anything to cut them with, but the redhead’s nails seem to extend, claws appearing, and he rips the ropes open with his claws. 

Seonghwa seems to recognize the claws to be like a wolf’s, and he looks at the male in front of him in fear. 

“I won’t hurt you,” the redhead assures. “But for now let’s go. We’re running out of time.”

Seonghwa doesn’t have time to register anything before the redhead suddenly turns into a wolf. Seonghwa stares at him in surprise but climbs on the wolf’s back when it growls. The wolf magically opens the door, and he starts running. Seonghwa hears shouts from behind him, but he just digs his face into the wolf’s fur to ignore them. 

Minutes later, he hears running footsteps behind them, and Seonghwa turns around, seeing other wolves chasing behind them, noticing the same black wolf from the other day. He lets out a scared whimper, and turns back around, clenching the wolf’s fur. 

But it seems as if the other wolves are faster, because they soon catch up, scratching Seonghwa’s heel, and scratching the wolf’s hind leg. The wolf runs faster, despite his injured leg. Once he figures they have enough time, he drops Seonghwa off at a tree, before turning to face the other wolves. Seonghwa watches as all the wolves are engulfed in a brutal fight. The gray wolf seems to be winning, but Seonghwa sees him get hurt. He badly wants to join in, but his fear of wolves and his injured leg seems to be holding him back.

After what seems like forever, the gray wolf is exhausted, but he has fought off the other wolves. They are all beaten up, laying on the ground, injured. But the gray wolf seems to be the most injured of all of them. He has scratches all over, and it seems as if a patch of fur is missing. 

Alarmed, and ignoring his injured heel, Seonghwa limps toward the wolf, softly placing a hand behind its left ear.

“You okay?” Seonghwa softly asks.

The wolf just looks at him, seeming weak, and it isn’t long before he collapses.

\--

The next time the ‘wolf’ wakes up, he finds himself in a strange room. It has pastel pink walls, a brown cabinet in the middle of the wall next to the door, the floor has wooden tiles, and there is a window by the left wall, pastel pink curtains covering it.

_Guess whoever lives here must really like pink._

Suddenly, the ‘wolf’ hears a scream, and his gaze darts toward the doorway, seeing the familiar brown-haired male he rescued scared, his hands covering his mouth, as he eyes the red-haired male on his bed.

“W-who are you?” he demands, quickly grabbing the plate, and using it as a weapon, aiming it at the redhead on his bed.

“Dummy,” the redhead chuckles. “I’m the one who rescued you, remember?”

“Y-you did?” The brunette tilts his head in confusion. “I-I saved a wolf, much to my surprise. I-I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.”

The redhead lets out a small chuckle, and he gets up, knowing his injured leg is all better. He walks toward the brunette, and checks him out, cooing at the way the oversized shirt he has on covers his body entirely, the neck being too wide, falling off his shoulder. “Well, aren’t you a pretty little thing,” the wolf hums, his long tail encircling Seonghwa’s slim waist.

“W-who are you?” he asks, even though he asked the same thing earlier, letting the wolf pull him closer.

The wolf lets out a small smirk. “Well, I’m the big bad wolf, little red.”

It's as if a switch clicks in Seonghwa’s head, and he seems to remember everything that happened. The redhead who saved him earlier has turned into a freaking wolf and saved him from an angry pack of wolves, and from Hoseok, Jimin, and Jackson, who wanted to sell him off.

“Y-you’re the wolf who rescued me,” he stutters, his eyes wide. “Why? H-how did you turn into a wolf if you’re human?”

“Runs in my family.” The redhead shrugs, and that’s when Seonghwa sees the grey ears on top of his hair, and the long grey tail on his butt. Seonghwa then realizes the redhead is a wolf hybrid.

“Y-you’re a wolf hybrid,” Seonghwa states, and the redhead nods.

“Finally you figured it out,” he mutters. He lets go of Seonghwa’s waist, his tail coming behind him again. “My name’s Kim Hongjoong.”

“I-I’m Park Seonghwa,” he returns. “W-why did you save me?”

“I knew what Hoseok, Jimin, and Jackson were planning to do,” Hongjoong explains. “They’re my cousins.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Hongjoong sarcastically smiles. “By the way, do you have some clothes I can borrow? I don’t mind being naked, but I think you do.”

Seonghwa’s eyes widen, and he then realizes that Hongjoong is indeed naked. His face flushes red, and he turns around, quickly opening his closet to see if he can find anything for Hongjoong to wear. He finally finds a white shirt and plaid pajama pants, so he hands them to Hongjoong, his face still red as the hybrid’s hair.

“Thanks,” he chuckles, putting the clothes on. “I’m hungry. Do you have any food?”

“Y-yeah.” Seonghwa nods, and he quickly leaves the room, heading toward the kitchen.

“Where’re your parents?” Hongjoong asks as he notices that no one else is there.

“Uh...my mother went to visit my grandmother and my dad...” Seonghwa explains, not being able to finish the last part.

“How did he die?” Hongjoong says, not seeming bothered by Seonghwa’s silence.

“Wolf attacked him,” he mutters, averting eye contact with Hongjoong.

The redhead’s lips purse, and he nods. Seonghwa clears his throat and starts making their breakfast, saying Hongjoong can sit down, whilst he waits. A few minutes later, the food is done, and the two eat in silence.

“W-what should I do about the wolves?” Seonghwa asks, breaking the silence between them, as he picks up his and Hongjoong’s plates.

Hongjoong raises an eyebrow. “What do _you_ wanna do?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Seonghwa admits. “I-I didn’t even know they lived here.”

“Aww, you’re so innocent,” Hongjoong playfully coos.

“W-what’s that?”

Hongjoong chuckles, getting up. He walks closer toward Seonghwa, closing the distance between them, ghosting his lips over Seonghwa’s. “Nothing you have to worry about, pup. Wanna go out? Your cabin’s kind of stuffy,” he says nonchalantly, as he pulls away.

“Um...I don’t know if I should, and I kinda don’t want to, either,” Seonghwa says. “But you can go.”

Hongjoong shrugs. “Okay. Thanks again, by the way. See you later, pup.”

“B-bye,” Seonghwa says quietly, wondering why Hongjoong calls him ‘pup.’

\--

Over the days, Hongjoong and Seonghwa occasionally meet up. They bump into each other, but only around Seonghwa’s cabin. Ever since he was captured, Seonghwa promises himself to never go into the forest again. His mother is a bit concerned, but she doesn’t voice her thoughts.

Currently, Seonghwa is outside, tending to the flowers, when he hears footsteps. He looks up, smiling as he expects Hongjoong to be there, but instead, he finds Hoseok, and his blood turns cold.

“Hey, Seonghwa,” Hoseok greets, a small smirk on his face. “How have you been?”

Seonghwa drops the hand trowel he is holding. Since he is on his knees, he can’t really escape, but he crawls a few inches away from Hoseok.

“L-leave me alone,” Seonghwa stutters, plain fear in his tone.

“Aww, are you scared of me, beautiful?” Hoseok taunts, grabbing Seonghwa’s wrist. A cold look flashes over his eyes. “Well, don’t be. I’ll make sure you get a nice owner.”

Seonghwa scowls, trying to escape Hoseok’s grip, but the ravenette is too strong. “L-let me go!”

“No can do,” Hoseok smirks, pulling Seonghwa up with him. “C-”

“Leave him alone!” a deep voice growls, and with teary eyes, Seonghwa looks up, seeing Hongjoong standing there, his eyes turned red.

Hoseok’s smirk turns into a scowl. “Fuck off, Hongjoong.”

“Leave him alone,” he repeats. “I won’t repeat myself, Jung.”

“Or else what?” he challenges.

Hongjoong’s skin starts turning into fur, and it isn’t long before he is in his wolf form. Hoseok lets out a low chuckle, and it isn’t long before he turns into a wolf as well. Seonghwa lets out a gasp, and the two start fighting. Hoseok claws at Hongjoong’s fur, but the gray wolf attacks Hoseok harder, clawing his eye, and biting his hind leg. Not long after, Hoseok’s wolf lets out a yelp, falling to the ground. Hongjoong’s wolf leans down, growling at him, before looking at Seonghwa, who is afraid, his skin pale, as tears roll down his face. Hongjoong’s eyes turn back to normal, and he turns back into his human form, slowly walking toward Seonghwa.

“Hwa?” Hongjoong says softly. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m so sorry you had to see that, pup.”

Finally, Seonghwa lets out a sob, his whole body shaking. Hongjoong frowns, and he brings Seonghwa into his arms, letting him sob on his chest. The wolf hybrid rubs Seonghwa’s back comfortingly, letting him cry. Around five minutes later, Seonghwa’s sobs turn into sniffles, and he's still against Hongjoong’s chest.

“I-I wanna get out of here,” Seonghwa finally speaks up, and Hongjoong looks down at him.

“You sure?” Hongjoong asks, and Seonghwa nods.

Hongjoong turns into his wolf form again, and Seonghwa hops on his back, hugging his fur softly. Hongjoong starts running, Seonghwa enjoying the slight breeze in his hair, before the two stop, arriving at a dark cave.

Hongjoong walks them inside, Seonghwa looking around in awe. From the outside, it looks like a normal, but hidden cave. On the inside, it looks like a regular house. Seonghwa gets off Hongjoong’s back, the redhead turning back into human form.

Before he can say anything, though, Seonghwa cups his cheeks, slamming their lips together. Hongjoong is a bit surprised, but he kisses back, setting his hands on Seonghwa’s waist, making him walk backward until his back hits the wall.

Hongjoong bites on Seonghwa’s bottom lip, tugging it, and Seonghwa eagerly opens his mouth, letting Hongjoong invade it with his tongue. The hybrid does just that, intertwining his and Seonghwa’s tongues. A few seconds later, they pull away, breathing heavily.

“What was that?” Hongjoong chuckles. “I thought you were too innocent.”

Seonghwa blushes, looking down. “I-I don’t know. I just wanted to thank you for always being there to save me, and I saw videotapes of my mom and dad doing the same.”

Hongjoong smiles. “Pup, that was a sex tape.”

“A-a what?”

“Sex. Tape,” Hongjoong repeats, loving the way Seonghwa’s face turns red. “You do know what sex is, right?”

Seonghwa shakes his head, looking down again. “N-no. But I know it’s where people make ‘love.’ Whatever that is.”

Hongjoong chuckles, and he pecks Seonghwa’s lips again. “You want me to show you what sex is?”

Seonghwa looks up, meeting Hongjoong’s eyes, seeing only want in them. Finally, Seonghwa nods, and Hongjoong connects their lips eagerly again. Seonghwa wraps his arms around Hongjoong’s neck, as the redhead wraps Seonghwa’s legs around his waist. As they kiss, Hongjoong leads Seonghwa toward the bed, laying him down softly, and crawling on top of him.

Hongjoong soon pulls away, starting to kiss down Seonghwa’s neck. The brunette lets out a moan, as Hongjoong sucks on a certain spot on his skin that makes him see stars. Hongjoong continues to suck and bite marks onto Seonghwa’s skin, before taking Seonghwa’s shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room. He kisses down the human boy’s chest, tweaking with his nipples, and biting them, earning a breathy gasp from Seonghwa.

Hongjoong reaches the brunette’s pants, and he looks up at him. Seonghwa nods, and Hongjoong unbuttons his jeans, pulling them off, and throwing them somewhere in the room. Seonghwa’s erection is clearly seen underneath the fabric of his boxers, and Hongjoong smirks, taking them off as well. Seonghwa shivers, as the cold air finally hits his burning erection.

Seonghwa isn’t sure what Hongjoong is going to do—he doesn’t even know what to do himself—but lets out a gasp, as he feels Hongjoong’s mouth around his dick. 

“N-no-” Seonghwa starts to push Hongjoong off, sure his dick tastes disgusting, but the redhead pins his wrists above his head, giving him a warning look. Seonghwa lets out a whimper, watching as Hongjoong licks around his base. Seonghwa can’t help but moan. It feels _good_.

Hongjoong starts bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks, so he can fit Seonghwa’s dick in his mouth, and get all of him in. Seonghwa’s hands clench the air, his nails digging into his palm at how good it feels. He would’ve never known that getting your dick sucked would feel so amazing.

A few minutes later, when Seonghwa feels heat pool at the pit of his stomach, his face contorts in confusion. But then, he feels like he needs to pee. “H-Hongjoong, get off.”

The redhead doesn’t listen to him. He continues sucking. He pins Seonghwa’s hips down, and it isn’t long before Seonghwa cums into his mouth. Hongjoong gulps all the cum down, Seonghwa staring at him in shock.

“W-why’d you do that?” Seonghwa asks.

Hongjoong chuckles, kissing Seonghwa’s cheek. He spreads the other’s legs, fitting in between them, and spits on his hands to use it as lube. “This is gonna feel weird, okay?”

Seonghwa is a bit confused, but he nods. Hongjoong slowly inserts a finger inside of him, and Seonghwa squirms, indeed feeling a bit weird. Hongjoong kisses his neck, so he can start feeling good, and when he feels Seonghwa relax, he enters another finger, scissoring them inside Seonghwa’s hole.

When Hongjoong enters the third finger, he wonders how he is going to restrain himself from pounding mercilessly into Seonghwa. The brunette’s hole is so tight and warm, and Hongjoong can tell that Seonghwa is a virgin.

“J-just put it in already,” he begs, his hands fisting the sheets.

“You sure?” Hongjoong asks, and Seonghwa nods, looking at him.

Hongjoong is still a bit unsure, but he pulls his fingers out, Seonghwa letting out a small whine at the loss. Hongjoong spits on his hands, rubbing the spit on his cock to use it as lube, and grips Seonghwa’s hips. He aligns his cock with Seonghwa’s hole, and slowly inserts himself in, the two releasing groans. But Hongjoong’s is out of pleasure, loving the way Seonghwa’s tight and warm walls hug his cock, Seonghwa’s is out of pain, feeling as if he is being ripped apart.

Tears brim in Seonghwa’s eyes and a few fall out, Hongjoong wiping them away, and kissing his cheek. He kisses the younger’s (he is twenty, whilst Seonghwa is seventeen) neck to help him stop feeling pain, and a few minutes later, Seonghwa taps his shoulder. Hongjoong takes that as a sign and slowly starts thrusting, keeping his eyes on Seonghwa’s face the whole time.

Seonghwa’s face is contorted in pain at first, but, as Hongjoong keeps thrusting, Seonghwa starts feeling pleasure. He lets out a pleased hum, a small moan releasing from his pink lips. 

Hongjoong goes at the same pace for the first two minutes, before Seonghwa starts getting irritated at the slow pace. He lets out a small whine, telling Hongjoong to go faster, and that’s what the redhead does. Gripping Seonghwa’s hips harder, he starts going faster, sounds of skin slapping filling the room. Seonghwa moans, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, as all he feels is pure pleasure. He likes how Hongjoong fits inside of him, and how his cock fills him up to the brim.

“Gonna make you pregnant with my pups,” Hongjoong whispers in Seonghwa’s ear, and the brunette lets out a groan at that.

“G-get me pregnant, then,” he agrees, and Hongjoong’s pace goes rougher and deeper, burying himself in Seonghwa. The brunette lets out a small scream, his hands finding Hongjoong’s, and intertwining them together, Hongjoong pinning Seonghwa’s hands down on the bed.

Soon, Hongjoong realigns himself, before he slams himself back in, making sure to go extra rough and deep, earning a scream out of Seonghwa. Hongjoong smirks at the response, knowing he has found Seonghwa’s prostate, and continues thrusting there, loving the sounds that come out of Seonghwa’s mouth.

For the next few minutes, Hongjoong continues to abuse Seonghwa’s prostate, not letting him properly breathe for one minute. But Seonghwa isn’t complaining. He loves it. It isn’t long before he feels heat pool at the pit of his stomach again, and he cums for the second time.

Hongjoong still doesn’t stop, making Seonghwa feel overstimulated. The redhead continues abusing the younger’s prostate until he also feels heat pool at the pit of his stomach, and he cums inside Seonghwa.

The two pant, Hongjoong still inside of the younger. The brunette smiles, and he brings Hongjoong down for a kiss. Hongjoong is the first one to pull away, pressing a soft kiss to Seonghwa’s collarbone, before he pulls himself out of the younger. Seonghwa lets out a small whine, and Hongjoong sends him a small smirk.

“Th-that was amazing,” he says, as Hongjoong gets off him.

“I know,” Hongjoong says cheekily. “After all, it was me fucking you.”

“Sh-shut up,” Seonghwa mutters, turning red.

Hongjoong chuckles, and he returns with wipes to clean him and Seonghwa. Once he is done, he throws the wipes away, and cuddles next to the younger, wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Hongjoong?” he softly whispers after a few seconds of silence.

“Yes?”

“A-are we a couple now?” Seonghwa asks shyly, looking down at his fingers.

Hongjoong smiles, tilting Seonghwa’s chin up with his index finger and connecting their lips. “Only if you want us to be.”

Seonghwa smiled, and he kisses Hongjoong again. “I-I do.”

“Then we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> got inspired by little red riding hood, as you can see :) hope you enjoyed.
> 
> and i mean no hate to hoseok, jimin, and jackson. i love them dearly. they’re just the first idols that popped in my head.


End file.
